1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stroller devices and more particularly pertains to a new stroller device for transporting a child or infant up a flight of stairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stroller devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an effective stroller for traveling up a flight of stairs. Current devices require the users of them to lift the stroller, along with a child or infant therein, up the flight of stairs.